mucfandomcom-20200215-history
10 Worst Characters
This here is my own list of the top 10 Worst Characters on our Wiki. Please note that all of these worthless people here are only worthless in my opinion, so you may or may not agree with me. There criteria's are made pretty fairly with little to no bias. Not all of these characters are in the Hated by Wikia category, btw. Number 10 Don Donovan Reasons why he sucks: * - He cheated his way into become a CIA operative. * - Didn't do nothing during the Outworld War other than eating all of his comrades' food at the tents, forcing them to fight on an empty stomach. * - Helped Lincoln Clay destroy the awesome Montana Gang and their allies. * - Was an s-kisser of John Randy-Newman. * - Killed an awesome US Senate. * - Has an annoying fuk-boi attitude. * - Looks like an uglier version of Dolan Duck. Most memorable quotes: "I'm saying that Frank Carezzo, some old associates of his, and a group of conspirators murdered President Newman. Now, DON'T FAWKING MOVE! Now, Senator... You went to law school, and then you became the district attorney, and then the United States Senate. After Frank killed himself, I went through his files and JUST IMAGINE my surprise when I saw your name, over and over and over and over again! The Montanas, the Arbogastts, every fahing mob boss in the country wanted Newman dead and you? Were more than willing to help." 1 and only good thing he did: Starve some of his men by eating their food. Superior counterpart: Ray Buttowski Number 9 Johnny Cage Reasons why he sucks: * - Has an annoying and unfunny attitude while he thinks he's funny. * - His design in the 3-D era and current design is terrible. * - Married the boring and generic Sonya Blade and gave birth to the worthless Cassie Cage. * - Is the father of Cassie Cage. * - Lies that he defeated Shinnok on his own while he was only able to beat him thanks to Fujin and Raiden's interference. * - Is one of Raven's "chosen warriors". * - Worked for Jackson Woltz, a Hollywood paedophile. * - Cheap sunglasses Most memorable quotes: "You shouldn't be here." "You really are a fallen Elder God." "I make this look easy!" 1 and only good thing he did: He made some good movies. Superior counterpart: James Stalker Number 8 Lincoln Clay Reasons why he sucks: * - Is a Christian, socialist and racist extremist. * - Hates his foster family despite the fact that they did everything they could for him. * - Hates most white people and wants to extinct entire Species like some Lord Farquaad, only that Farquaad is far better than him. * - Hated and destroyed the Montana Gang. * - Was a complete suck-up to Father Morgan, a character that could've had been on this list. * - Looks like a descendant of Lenny Summers. * - Killed younglings like some sort of Darth Vader. * - Tortured people for unnecessary reasons. * - Hated women. * - Was enrolled in the American Army but only stole their weaponry and met Don Donovan. He was later finally expelled from the Army and send back to America. Most memorable quotes: "Hey, you guys are pretty ballsy." "I know." 1 and only good thing he did: He doesn't exist anymore thanks to Queen Almeida's New Era events. Superior counterpart: Darrius or Jax Briggs Number 7 Michael Corleone Reasons why he sucks: * - Is a spoiled brat and was an incompetent leader of the Corleone Family. * - Put his entire trust into Charlie Trapani to be his right-hand-man, a boy who had only served the family for less than three years and betrayed it to the Cuneo Family. * - Was the reason his father hated his "lesser" children, Fredo Corleone, Johnny Corleone and of course: Sonny Corleone. * - Hated his wife, Connie Corleone and frequently beat her up never off. * - Hated and sometimes beat his own son, Oliver Corleone, and planned to have him killed because he "conspired against him". * - Killed his own men for no reason. * - Was such a bad, crazy and useless leader that he was killed by his own men. * - Ate the last hamburger. * - Killed Moe Greene for not seeing things his way. * - Killed Virgil Sollozzo and Mark McCluskey, causing The Five Families Mob War to break out. * - Broke his father's peace submit at The Commission about a month after it was made. * - Probably made his old man turn in his grave despite the fact that he was Vito's favourite son. Most memorable quotes: "My father has suggested... and I have agreed... That from today you'll stand as my right-hand. As my Caporegime." "Moe's dirty, Fredo. You know he refused my offer." "What is want... is what's the most important to me... That there will be no more attempts on my father's life." 1 and only good thing he did: He let Trapani into his crime family which proved to be a massive downfall for them. Superior counterpart: Tone Montana Number 6 Arthur Morgan Reasons why he sucks: * - Looks crummy, crusty, rusty, moisturised and salty. * - Didn't give a single crap when his wife and child were killed, unlike Jack Marston or John Marston. In fact, Morgan was probably glad they were killed as he never went after the "nobodies" that killed them and was rumoured to took a dump near their graves once. * - Helped out the useless and lazy Orville Swanson. * - Didn't do ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING when running in Dutch's Gang, preferring to sleep at the camp when Dutch van der Linde and the gang went on the mission or if he did get along, he didn't do much other than to stand besides Dutchy or Hosea Matthews, looking stupid. * - Tried to sabotage Leopold Strauss and Gicov Bell when they were "manipulating" Dutch, while in fact they were just trying to convince him to see the bigger picture. * - Saved Johnny Merston's life without his boss' approval. * - Didn't help at all during Dutch's war with Leviticus Cornwall and the American Army and instead hoped that Van der Linde would abandon his plans of having a war with the Army, despite the fact that that would greatly helped and benefit the Native Americans. * - Showed no mercy when supposed to. * - Helped the wrong people at the wrong time. * - Betrayed Dutch and manipulated John to join him, while he failed to manipulate the likes of the loyal Javier Escuella and William Williamson. Most memorable quotes: "What-what iS iT lIkE, DuTcH?!" "You rats! All of you." "John made it... He's the only one. The rest of us? No." 1 and only good thing he did: He had quite progressive and socialist points of view. Superior counterpart: Red Harlow Number 5 Jack Primola Reasons why he sucks: * - Is an evil, Nazi dog. * - Sucked up to Tony Montana and claimed he was his most "humble servant", but never really liked him. The same goes with Frank Carezzo. * - Makes sure a lot of racists came to his club. * - Is a stuck-up, snobbish, high-class piece of crap. * - Race traitor. * - Played a very small role in the story, with only being presented in one mission for like one minute. * - Hired only racist employees, like Vid. * - Is a waste of air, oxygen and space. Most memorable quotes: "Tony, darling, I am your most humble servant as always." "You cannot be here with hair like that!" "May I suggest a good cologne?" 1 and only good thing he did: He had a fancy dress and nice hair. Superior counterpart: Mr. Kelley or Emilio Barzini Number 4 Liam O'Grady Reasons why he sucks: * - Is an evil, Nazi b-tard, like the guy above him. * - Hated Tony Montana for being Slavic, but pretended to work for him with loyalty anyway. * - Has a crappy ancestor which can be found one list below. * - His shop does not take bottle returns. * - Kind of a race traitor. * - Played a very small role in the story, with only being presented in one mission for like 40 seconds. * - Hated Cubans to death and made sure Montana unknowingly killed some Cuban SJW's. * - Has terrible quotes, voice and accent. * - Wears a pretty douchy hat. * - Is a discount version of Dudley Basillio. * - Is a big waste of air, oxygen and space. Most memorable quotes: "Idk about that one, cheese-dik." "We have liquor up front and poker in the rear." 1 and only good thing he did: Played blackjack and High Stakes Poker. Superior counterpart: Andrew Basillio Number 3 Paul O'Grady Reasons why he sucks: * - Is an ancestor of the person above. * - Is a complete waste in the Showdown and his only attack is throwing bottles, filled with hot coffee, at his opponents' legs so that they may jump all around. When he runs out of the bottles, Molotov Fire Bottles and breath, he just takes covers to avoid getting killed despite having a Cattleman Revolver to defend himself. * - Is very slow on the draw. * - Failed to protect his town of Widow's Palace from the Ugly Gang, a not-so-tough gang of hoodlums. * - Used Red Harlow. * - Failed to protect his own daughter, Katie O'Grady. * - Plays a very small role in the story and is useless every time he appears in it. * - Runs so fast you, despite his appearance, that you can't even shoot him in Showdown. Most memorable quotes: "Oooooh, show-off!" "Well, better load up them guns o' yours." "Well, you did good, son. But... you're out of luck." 1 and only good thing he did: His Fire bottles are somewhat useful. Superior counterpart: Rj Peart Number 2 James1981 Reasons why he sucks: * - He stinks like rotten meat, tomatoes and vinegar. * - Likes pretty crappy shows. * - Hates all the best film companies. * - Hates women who are not like what he wishes them to be. * - Uses SJW terms and memes to prove people wrong. * - Hangs out with the likes of John1979 and Jason1980, two other menchildren. * - He is jealous of pretty much everything, anything and everyone. * - Hates the cool-s Cornet Brothers. * - Has very weird fetishes that are unacceptable. Most memorable quotes: None yet. 1 and only good thing he does: He doesn't go out much so we don't have to see his ugliness nor feel his wickedness. Superior counterpart: Dylan King. Dishonourable mentions *Sonya Blade (married to Johnny Cage. Need I say more?) *Cassie Cage (daughter of Cage and Sonja.) *Jacqui Briggs (basically a female, grown-up version of her father. Complete waste.) *Caillou (a spoiled brat, working for the evil Barney Bunch and his allies.) *Mandy Wiles (a sadistic and brutal bully, deserving of torment.) Number 1 Rainbow Dash Reasons why she sucks: * - Is egotistical, mean, and doesn't give a single crap about anyone, neither her friends. * - Looks like crap. * - Farts out rainbows or rainbooms. * - Masturbates in public as seen in one video. * - So abhorrent, despicable and undeserving of life that a couple of ponies her race committed suicide. * - Was a very big thot. * - Thought she could compare herself to Fujin or Blaze! Lmao, what? * - Has a nasty and annoying voice. * - Falls for every trick anyone ever made, can be trolled by anyone. * - Makes sure the weather in Equestria is always sunny and never rainy so her fellow ponies may die of drought. * - Was not even worthy to die for her planet, except in Reiko's opinion. * - Has some connections to Justin Bieber, although possibly unknowingly. * - Big, big liar. Most memorable quotes: "One day I will rule as the supreme ruler of Earth! And I will get all the titles in WWE and I will be the best ruler of Earth there is... probably... Oh nevermind.", "Master, Master, where's my dreams that I've been after? Master, Master you promised only lies." 1 and only good thing he does: She's dead. Superior counterpart: Derpy Hooves. Category:Lists Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Characters Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Poverty at it's Finest